<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One on One Talk by VGucci</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444048">One on One Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGucci/pseuds/VGucci'>VGucci</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Peter Parker Acting as Morgan Stark's Brother, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGucci/pseuds/VGucci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rainy December night, Peter is left in his lab with all of his thoughts, regrets and loneliness tumbling around in his mind. Picking up the first picture he got Tony Stark to sign, he felt his resolve for life crumbling as he began a one on one talk with his late mentor. </p><p>“Hey Mr Stark,” whispered out Peter. “It’s been a while since we’ve had a one on one talk. Could really use some of your advice right about now.” Continued Peter before pausing, as if hoping he would magically hear Tony’s voice saying something along the lines of, ‘don’t do something I won’t do. Definitely don’t do something I would do.’ Just like the first piece of advice that he gave him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One on One Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Angst. I felt angsty so here's my attempt to write angst.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were days when Peter found it difficult to breathe. Days when he could hardly focus on anything and when he didn’t feel like himself. When holding a conversation with MJ or Ned felt wrong. As if he was a simple observer and didn’t contribute anything. As if he didn’t inhabit his own body or have control over what he was saying. It felt like he was simply running on auto-pilot.</p><p>And today was one of those days. After his classes finished, he found himself in his lab, fidgeting with one of the tools that were scattered on his desk. Today was one of those days he felt like he was slipping. His mind couldn’t focus on the list of upgrades he was initially planning to work on for his Spiderman suit or reading through one of the required readings for his classes tomorrow.</p><p>It was that horrible bubbling feeling of imposter syndrome. Of feeling like he didn’t belong where he was. The energy he used to cultivate an act he put on for years was fading. Everything that people knew him to be – bright, friendly, energetic, caring – just disappeared today. Leaving him feeling hallow.</p><p>When Tony died, he knew he had to protect Morgan. Cheer up Pepper. He knew that everyone was struggling with what happened. Most therapists that he visited always told him that he was able to read people’s emotions very well, better than the average kid. And he wanted to use that skill he had for good. He just wanted to protect the people he loved and to make them smile.</p><p>And then, he began designing an act. The always righteous, caring big brother figure/nephew/friend. Always understanding and motivating others to achieve their highest potential. Always challenging others and himself. The perfect kid.</p><p>It was so tiring.</p><p>Deleting another line of code, Peter let out a sigh and slouched into his seat. It was almost reaching 6pm and he should probably head back to Pepper’s place to check on Morgan. Maybe suit up and go on patrol for a few hours after dinner. Glancing at the scribbled notes, he couldn’t help but to frown.</p><p>“Washed out by 20,” he muttered as he began to clean up his workspace. At the age of 20, he has achieved so much but still felt so empty. And the picture of Tony Stark sitting on his desk – which was the first thing he asked his mentor to sign for him – made him felt even more empty.</p><p>“Hey Mr Stark,” whispered out Peter. “It’s been a while since we’ve had a one on one talk. Could really use some of your advice right about now.” Continued Peter before pausing, as if hoping he would magically hear Tony’s voice saying something along the lines of, ‘don’t do something I won’t do. Definitely don’t do something I would do.’ Just like the first piece of advice that he gave him.</p><p>“You know, Morgan is growing up to be super smart – like, crazy smart. She began tinkering a bit and even began making lasers. Do you know how mad that is? Sometimes me or Pepper have to rush outside to stop her from chopping down trees with whatever invention she came up with. And man – Pepper recently began working at Stark Industries again. She has been swamped with meetings and paperwork. So I’ve been helping take care of Morgan whenever I can.” He rambled.</p><p>“But now they’re talking about whether or not Pepper would be the most suitable CEO. Which I call bull. She is the most suited person for the job. But the board wants to elect one of their own for the position. But man, you know the shareholders? They’re saying that I would be a good fit. Even Pepper is siding on their side. But only if I wanted to, of course. And this would be after I finish my degree.” He further explained. Picking up the framed picture, he offered a tight smile that he would offer the paparazzi during press conferences.</p><p>“I could really use some of your wise advice about now.”</p><p>Despite how intensely he stared at the picture, wishing for movement, to hear a voice. Anything at this point, he was only met with silence. That picture of Tony at one of his first grand presentations showing off the technology that made him Iron Man. With his arms wide open, a grin on his face and his eyes covered by sunglasses.</p><p>“I’m so sorry I took everything away,” cried out Peter. “I wish I could bring you back. God, I wish I could bring you back. They miss you so much. I miss you so much. Why did you even think it would be a good idea for you to be the one to snap. Mr Stark. I don’t know what to do anymore.” He cried out between broken sobs.</p><p>“Morgan is growing up without a father. Every year, on father’s day, she comes home quiet. Every year on yours’ and Pepper’s anniversary, she goes to her bedroom early. Even Aunt May finds it difficult to watch tv when you’re mentioned. And I find it difficult to keep going down this route when all they do is compare me to you.</p><p>Mr Stark. Please help me. I’m finding it difficult to live.</p><p>I don’t know if I can keep up this act anymore. It’s getting tougher to hold conversations with MJ and Ned and May. It’s getting more difficult to smile around Morgan. God, it’s difficult to talk business or life with Pepper.”</p><p>Once again, he was met with silence.</p><p>Wiping away his tears, Peter sat the picture down and tried to collect his breaths. In and out, in and out, he repeated to himself. By the time his eyes weren’t as red anymore, it was around 9pm. So much for making it back in time for dinner. Packing some of his belongings into his bag, he made his way out of his private lab at MIT and locked the door behind him.</p><p>By the time he reached his car, he looked as fine as he did that morning.</p><p>Rinse and repeat.</p><p>He made his way into Pepper’s home, apologised for being so late before getting tackled into a hug by Morgan. Brilliant, bright Morgan who had a whole future in front of her. Who began rambling about new topics that her school taught her, and pestered Peter with questions on how to better one of her science projects.</p><p>Pepper smiled behind a mug of tea – the whole scene being eerily similar to how Peter would pester Tony with questions. But her smiled wavered when she noticed how exhausted Peter looked. How tired and old he seemed to be. Much too old for a 20 year old student.</p><p>“Come along now Morgan, it’s time for you to get to bed.” She said, guiding Morgan into her bedroom.</p><p>“Fine, but only because Peter promised he would help me with my project tomorrow morning!” She said before rushing out of the living room and up the stairs to her own room.</p><p>“I should probably get some rest too. Knowing Morgan, she’ll be knocking at my door at the crack of dawn,” laughed Peter as he took of his shoes.</p><p>“Can we have a quick conversation first?” Asked Pepper as she made her way towards the couch.</p><p>Without much thought, Peter let out a worried, “oh,” as Pepper laughed lightly. “I’m not in trouble, am I?” He asked, as a million thoughts ran through his head.</p><p>“No, nothing like that,” replied Pepper before patting the space on the sofa next to her.</p><p>Without the need of anymore words, Peter sat down. For a few seconds, it was silence. The type of conversation that Pepper wanted to have with Peter was something that she felt she should have done ages ago. Back when the death of Tony was still fresh and prominent for all. Not that the pain has disappeared over the years.</p><p>“You know, there was this one event that Tony never told anyone,” began Pepper. “Before the thing happened with all the accords, he was already stressed to his wits end. Yet, he kept acting as if everything was fine. He kept going to silly parties and doing stunts that left the public in shock. Creating a huge mess for HR on most weekends and days in general.</p><p>But as his actions became more extreme, I noticed something was off in his eyes. Lord, he looked like he aged 5 decades in the span of 3 months. I can’t tell you for certain what he was going through. I don’t know what it’s like inside his stupidly genius mind. But one night he broke.</p><p>I found him slumped over his toilet, crying and puking at the same time. When I tried to help him, he didn’t act like a petulant child like most times. He kept apologising, saying a bunch of nonsense on how he wasn’t good enough, how he was going to ruin his parent’s legacy. All a bunch of nonsense.</p><p>But that was the first time I saw him so broken and despaired. Do you get what I am getting to?” Asked Pepper.</p><p>“If you’re telling me not to get drunk, there’s no worries on that. You know I can’t stand the taste of alcohol,” joked Peter with a strained smile.</p><p>“I am saying that we are all human. We try to be the best we can. Like you have. You have helped me and Morgan so much during these past years. But at times, we break. It’s ok if we break because we help each other,” explained Pepper softly. “Peter, you were there when I was breaking. Yet, throughout all this time, me and May never seen you break or take a break. You are emotionally intelligent beyond your years. But it’s alright if you need to take a break and act your age. Mourning is a natural stage of grief.”</p><p>“You don’t need to worry. I’ve already mourned. Really. I am fine. I’m really grateful for your concern though. Like, it’s…” Trailed off Peter, trying to find the correct word for the sentence. “Nice. It’s nice that you would share this with me.”</p><p>Shaking her head, Pepper stood up. “You’re just as stubborn as him. Just know Peter, if you need anyone to talk to, you can talk to me. You have so many people that care about you. Your aunt, your friends, me and Morgan. Okay?” Asked Pepper before engulfing him in a hug. “Tony would be so proud of you.”</p><p>At that moment, Peter broke down for the second time that day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>